ninkyo_dantairpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The System
Okay, so here we have our playing rules. Please see the Character Creation Guide for details on how to create your very own Ninky-Dantai character. Simple Tasks and Actions In the Ninkyo-Dantai RPG, simple actions such as walking, picking things up, talking etc, (ie things that take no real skills or abilities) are done simply by role-playing. As such, such things are just written in the game area of the solo mission or on the main site narrative. For example: Sen walked down the stairs and saw his elderly landlord. He nodded his head and said "Hello." As you can see, it is as simple as that. Ranged Combat In this, we use the following statistics: Firearm Skill (from the player), and Weapon Accuracy (from the firearm in question). These are rolled against the targets Agility statistic. In the following example, Player 1 is the attacker, and player 2 is the defender. Also included here is the narrative that goes with it, shown in italics. Player 1 and Player 2 see each other. Sen turned the corner. Standing there was an armed policeman. Sen was a wanted man, and he knew it. Both players toll their Speed 'skill to see who strikes first (note, "'odds" is a 1d6 rolled dice to replicate luck or chance). This is called the Initiative Roll: Player 1 Initiative Roll Roll Speed 20 + odds =20 + 1d6 =22 VS Player 2 Initiative Roll Roll Speed 15 + odds =20 + 1d6 = 18 Player 1 wins initiative and thus attacks first. Sen had the speed to draw his weapon before the cop could. Now we roll Player 1's attack roll. Player 1 Attack Roll Roll Firearm Skill 20 + Weapon Accuracy 3 + odds = 20 + 3 + 1d6 = 24 VS Player 2 Defence Roll Roll Agility 15 + odds = 15 + 1d6 = 21 Thus, bang Player One hits Player 2 with his weapon (in this case a Chinese QBZ-95). So now we roll damage, to find how much damage the successful attack was: Player One Damage Roll Roll Weapon Damage = 3d6 = 14 (note: there are no odds bonuses on damage rolls). Thus the attack does 14 damage, leaving the cop with 1/15 health. As he is practically dead, the GM makes the decision to knock him down. The policeman is incapacitated, but not yet dead. Barely breathing you could say: Sen quickly fired off several shots, hitting the policeman in the chest. He crumpled to the floor, blood soaking his uniform. His breathing was loud and staggered. Nearly dead, Sen left him in the hallway and moved on. The elderly landlord peered round the corner and gasped. Melee Combat Once again, I will start this with a narrative post explaining the situation: Sen came out of his building, leaving the cop upstairs to die. Outside, a policeman approached Sen with a nightstick. This time, Sen would fight back with his fists. So now we roll another initiative roll: Player 1 Initiative Roll Roll Speed + odds = 20 + 1d6 =23 VS Player 3 Initiative Roll Roll Speed + odds =15+1d6 =18 So Player One wins initiative. As such, Player 1 strikes first with the following sequence: Player One Attack Roll Roll Melee Skill + odds = 15 + 1d6 = 18 VS Player 3 Defense Roll Roll Agility + odds = 15 + 1d6 = 16 So Sen also manages to get a hit on the policeman. Therefore, as with ranged combat, we roll damage: (Note, for unarmed combat, damage is determined by 1d6 for every 10 strength points. Also, unarmed and blunt damage weapons cannot kill an opponent, only knock them unconscious, except in special circumstances.) Player One Damage Roll Roll Damage = 2d6 = 5 Frankly a poor hit, but still a hit none the less. Sen kicked out his leg, pounding the man in the stomach. Only slightly winded, the man stumbled back. Now, we would repeat the previous steps again until one player emerges victorious. Poisons & Toxins There are 3 levels of poison and toxin in the Ninkyo-dantai game: non-lethal paralytic, lethal and combined (combined meaning that the amount of toxin used changes its effects) To begin with, the player using a toxin must first win a standard melee combat roll, as it is above. After this, the target is given 2 rolls to see the effects of the poison, if any at all. POISON RESISTANCE ROLL: DC15 (for all poisons at this time) VS 1 for each 10 strength + 1d20 So using Sen as an example, the roll would be as such: DC15 vs 2+1d20 =12 So Sen fails the resistance roll. Here is where we make the difference between lethal and non-lethal poisons. In both cases, the target player has 1d3 for every 10 strength they have. The result of the die are then subtracted from a total of 6, and the results give the poison effect, as shown below. Non-Lethal Effects 1. The effects of the drug are not felt at all for some strange reason, perhaps faulty injection. 2. Characters mobility is practically fine, with speed, agility and strength receiving -1 each. 3. Character's mobility is hardly impaired at all, reducing strength, speed and agility by 1d3 each. 4. Character's mobility is slightly impaired, reducing strength, speed and agility by 2d3 each. 5. Character's mobility is heavily impaired, reducing strength, speed and agility by 1d6 each, as well as a 3d6 dmg roll. Character should RP as extremely effected. 6. Character takes a 2d6 hit to strength, agility and speed, and for a limited time is fully incapacitated, though not dead. Lethal Effects 1. Player takes 1d3 dmg. 2. Player takes 2d3 dmg. 3. Player takes 3d3 dmg,. 4. Player takes 2d6 dmg. 5. Player takes 3d6 dmg. 6. Player takes 4d6 dmg.